


Their game.

by TheStoriesWeLoveBest



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoriesWeLoveBest/pseuds/TheStoriesWeLoveBest
Summary: They met again in Tokyo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Plot's story is mine, but it isn't the characters, neither are the places, they belongs to Arthur Conan Doyle and the creators of Sherlock BBC.

They met again in Tokyo, in the middle of an uneventful, cold, rainy day of autumn. She had an umbrella, he hadn’t. He was freezing in his wet coat. 

Physically, the both of them were the same that they were. He still wore his beloved coat, and she still got her dresses, in the same orden as in London, all of them in her closet. There was just one difference in the image: her nails weren’t red, but black, in perfect combination with that new shoes she wore that day. 

She hadn’t got a violin in her penthouse, but she got a little piano. She let him play it, even in the middle of the night, just because she didn’t know what to say, and he didn’t want to talk. So he played it, and she listened. 

She got an expensive cologne, one that she bought in Paris (as it wouldn’t be otherway), and every morning the smell flooded around him, annoying him, making him obligated to remember her.

She loved that, the way he always recognised her smell, how he got surprised the particular morning she didn’t used it. She loved his surprise. She loved that he was still unable of deduce her (not even a single thing). She loved the piece of music that he used to play for her, the song that was named like her (The Woman). She loved his fingers in her back, unconsciously tracing the freckles, as if they were a constellation, when he was thinking long after midnight.

She missed him when he went back to London, and he missed her too. Unspeakable feelings by text message. 

He sent a photo of the Big Ben once, a picture that requires time to take it, the real proof that he was thinking of her. And she was tempted to give up all her business in Tokyo and take the first flight to England. But she didn’t did it, and they still were texting each other till the next time they could met again. 

She loved him, in her own way, and he reciprocate the best he could. 

Long ago their game was ended, just because it was impossible to determinate a winner: neither of them had lose, neither of them had win.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Adlock thing that came to my mind at 4am … It’s set during the Hiatus. What do you think about it?


End file.
